1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an active matrix display device with reduced power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel displays such as plasma display panels (PDP), liquid crystal displays (LCD), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have recently been used as a substitute for traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
Of the various types of flat panel displays, an active matrix display device, such as an LCD or an OLED display, may include a panel having a plurality of pixels. The panel may also include switching elements, such as thin film transistors (TFTs), and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, connected to the switching elements. The active matrix display device may also include a gate driver that applies gate signals to the gate lines for turning the switching elements on and off, a data driver that converts image data into data signals and applies the data signals to the data lines, and a signal controller that supplies the image data to the data driver and controls the gate driver and the data driver.
Recently, the image data supplied from the signal controller to the data driver has been transmitted in a current representation scheme rather than a voltage representation scheme. The current representation scheme may use “0” in a bit of digital image data to represent a first current value I and “1” in a bit of digital image data to represent a second current value 3I, which may be equal to three times the first current value.
In addition, a point-to-point cascading interface, which is often referred to as a wise bus, between the signal controller and the data driver may be incorporated to reduce power consumption.
However, in a portable display device, such as a notebook computer, there may be a need to further reduced power consumption.